


i just need you, okay?

by zaynapparel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynapparel/pseuds/zaynapparel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the beginning, Liam and Niallnever were the best of friends. But when they are both told to work together for their chemistry assignment, Niall is unsure at first until he realizes how the older boy really feels about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i just need you, okay?

If one person could irritate Liam to a breaking point, it would be Niall. Niall didn't know why but every little movement that blonde haired boy did agitated Liam in a way. Whether it be drumming an unfamiliar beat on his desk or shaking his leg, he would notice Liam grip on his pencil grow tighter and tighter before he could stop himself from breaking his pencil. 

Niall really didn't seem to care rather. In all honesty, He didn't even know he was bothering anyone. Let alone Liam. He could blame it on his ADD, but usually it's because his biology class was so tedious that Niall had to do something to keep his mind somewhat on task.

The thing is, Niall knew that Liam had some sort of dislike towards him but he had no idea why. Ever since year four when Niall moved to Wolverhampton from Mullingar, Liam was always that one person who seemed to refrain from making any type of communication with the blonde boy. Niall thought it was because he was a little louder than most new kids would be, but he soon figured that it was something different. He still didn't know why, probably because the people at their school paid more attention to Niall? Still, no clue whatsoever. After a while, Niall decided to quell his thoughts on the brunette. Like, he's not going to make Liam like him. If he didn't like him and Niall didn't know why then he just has to get over it. But none of that stopped his attraction to Liam.

Yep, Niall actually had a thing for the doe eyed boy. As much as he hates to admit it, he would always see himself staring at Liam from afar. Liam had this really bad habit of wearing shirts that made his muscles look, in Harry's words, delicious. And his smile, dear God his smile, the way they made his eyes crinkle up all made Niall want to jump off a cliff. Was it normal to be extremely attracted to your arch nemesis? To Niall, it was his only dilemma.

"Class! Class! Everyone's attention up here!" the teacher called. She was a petite brunette, everyone in the class liked the woman since she was the teacher that treated students like actual adults. It took the class a few moments to finally settle down before turning their attention to the teacher. Someone mutter something that apparently was funny but neither boy were within an earshot to hear. Niall awkwardly laughed while Liam rolled his eyes annoyingly. 

"Okay, so we all know that school year is almost over." Instantly, the students whooped and hollered, even though school was over in another month. The teacher rolled her eyes but smiled at the class anyways. "So that means we have time for one last project!" Her smile grew even wider when the class erupted in moans and groans. "Don't worry, you're all going to pair up with someone" She bent down and took out a small box full of small pink slips of papar.

"Now, half of you will choose a name out of the box I have here and that person will be your partner for this assignment. Hopefully you get someone that you can tolerate, after all, this will count as your final exam grade." She announced, the teacher walked up to a tall blonde girl in the front. The girl pulled out a slip of paper and a smile grew on her face as she turned to her friend that sat next to her. Niall watched as she did so, he silently crossed his fingers. If he's lucky he'll get Harry, as a partner.

Eventually, the teacher arrived at Niall's desk. HarryHarryHarryHarry, Niall prayed in his head. His teacher placed the small box on his desk, smiling and said "Your turn Niall.". Niall prayed silently again for a couple more seconds then grabbing a paper from the box. He peeked an eye open when he read the name. He could make out and L then moved his thumb out of the way.

Liam. 

Out of all the people in the class, Niall chose Liam's paper. Woopdeefuckingdoo. It's like fate or something.

"Liam," Niall muttered in a plastic tone. He turned to the brunette boy, whose look was now on him, which was nonetheless ecstatic.

"What?" Liam asked, his voice dripping with bewilderment and slight irritation.

Niall flashed the small slip of paper at Liam, "We're fucking partners mate. You can begin your fucking parade now." Niall said sarcastically, smiling wildly.

Liam still looked displeased, he grabbed the paper from Niall's fingers and read over the name. "You can't trade y'now, she won't allow it." Niall informed. Some reason, Niall had a small smile tugging on his lips.

"Alright class! Now I hope you're all content with your partners" She announced, dropping the cursed box onto her desk. "This assignment will be due next Friday, therefore, you have exactly a week to finish. You have the duration of the period to start your assignment, emphasis on assignment, not chatting." As she sat her own desk the class dispersed into their assigned couplets, Niall looked over at Harry, who got paired with their friend, Josh. Lucky shit.

"Niall." Niall heard, he circled back to a still frustrated looking Liam. He had his arms crossed over his chest, giving his fit biceps some compelling attention. Niall really wished he hadn't worn that grey tank top that day, it was almost a challenge for Niall not to glance at his broad shoulders and arms. God, shit like that should be illegal.

"What?" Niall said, his tone none to elated.

Liam sighed and dropped his hands to his sides. "Look I know were not exactly the best of acquaintances-" 

"You got that right." Niall quickly bantered.

"But can we just push that aside for this? Look I really need to get an A in this class and this is my last chance so can we just-"

"And why should I be nice to you? You were, or should I say are, a total asswipe to me especially." Niall sassed. Luckily, everyone was too absorbed in their own conversations that no one paid any attention to the gradual confernece that was going on right now.

Liam let out a suppressed groan, he looked so done it was almost amusing. "Niall, listen to me for one second okay? I get it, we don't like each other. Can we just do this fucking project like two normal people? I mean, you wouldn't want to get a low grade now, would you?" Liam says, tilting his head to give a pressuring glare at the blonde boy.

Niall returned his glare, but was slowly faltering. "Fine." he finally said, his eyes counting the tiny specks on the tile.

"Good. Onwards-"

"Who the fuck says onwards?"

"Niall."

"You had that one coming."

Liam ignored him. "Unfortunately, we have to actually be with each other in order to do this project right okay?" He reached over and grabbed the paper from Niall's desk, giving Niall a swept peek of his chest as his tank top failed to cover that structured piece of flesh. If he didn't dislike him so much, Niall would have stared at his upper body longer. But he didn't.

"From what she has ordered, we don't need that many supplies. Luckily, I have a majority of them at home and I could purchase the rest on my way home from school today. Do you think we could work at my house sometime this weekend? I want to get this done as fast as possible." Liam said.

"Oh, you're that excited to get rid of me, eh? Well I can gladly return the sentiment." Niall flashed Liam the fakest smile he could do, only making Liam roll his eyes so cross that Niall couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Niall, can you be serious for like, two seconds?" Liam suppressed.

"Probably not, no." Niall returned.

"You're such a child."

"And you're a fucktard, guess we're all something."

Ignoring his comment, Liam grabbed his notebook and scribble something onto it. He ripped it out and handed the sheet to Niall on it was an address.

"What's this?" Niall asked.

"My address.If you're not busy being a brat this weekend, I actually like to get started, and hopefully finish this assignment. I'll be home all weekend so really come whenever." Liam says. The bell finally rang signalling their lunch break. Both boys gathered up their belongings then turning to face each other again, Liam with a bored expression and Niall the same.

"Please don't fuck this up Niall. We both want to do well on this yeah?" Liam said.

Niall took a few moments to answer, "Yeah."

"Good. See you this weekend, hopefully." Liam said, finally walking out of the classroom. Niall stood there for a few more moments.God, who couldn't he have gotten Harry.

___________

 

Speaking of the devil, Niall spotted the curly haired loser sitting at their usual lunch table. He was accompianied by his boyfriend, Zayn, and a couple of their other friends. 

"You lucky little shit you." Niall muddled to Harry as he plopped himself down next to his friend, Josh.

"Aw, is someone upset because they got paired up with Liam for the Chemistry assignment?" Harry fake pouted, holding back a wanting giggle.

"Niall and Liam? Working together? well this sounds like a laugh." Zayn quipped, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders. 

"Shuddup." Niall muttered, taking a bit out his hamburger. "How the hell did you get paired with Josh? At least you don't want punch your partner in the face on a hourly basis." Minutely actually, but Niall wasn't even sure if that was even a word. If it was, then it would be that instead.

"C'mon, Liam isn't that bad, Nialler he can be pretty cool person once you get to know him." Zayn said. Niall immediately shot him the what-the-hell-did-you-just-say look.

"You're kidding right? He's a complete and utter pretentious, condescending, tosser who cares for no one but his aggrivating self."

"Niall-" Harry said, sitting up from his and Zayn's embace.BUt NIall kept going on.

"No Harry, he's such a brat. Acting like he's some prestigous shit or something."

"Is that what you really think of me?" a voice said from behind. Niall stopped his movements and turned to the voice behind him. There stood a slightly confused and shockingly, upset, Liam, holding his bag on one shoulder and his lunch tray with the other limb.

"Liam.." Niall began to say, but couldn't find any other words to say.Instantly he regretted the words that just came out of his mouth. He didn't really mean it. Great going, Niall, he thought to himself

"Just forget it Niall." Liam muttered, turning and walking over to his own table on the other side of the cafeteria.

The three grew quiet once Liam departed their table. Neither boy made any attempt to say anything for a while until Harry decided to speak up. The awkwardness in the air still lingered, giving Niall a queasy feeling.

"Niall.." Harry said,"You have to push aside your differences if you really want to get a good grade on this assignment. And that means tolerating Liam for a matter of time"

"Whatever." And from then, Niall didn't say another word throughout the entire break quietly eating his food then throwing the reminants away and making his way to his last blocks.

Usually, Niall would not have given any fucks if Liam had heard him or not, hell, he would broadcast it to the entire school. But the expression on Liam's face, something about made Niall's stomach twist in a knot. He'd expected an annoyed eye roll like Liam would usually do but this time he received nonetheless.

He could say it was just the 'heat of the moment', he was ranting about the taller boy right when he happen to appear, having no clue about his whereabouts behind him.Niall let out a groan as he plopped down in his final block chair.

Should he even go to Liam's house? Well, after this, he could make an assumption that both boys wanted to get this assignment done asap, as more than before now.

Fuck, why couldn't they do the assignment independently like a normal honors class?

 

___________

 

That night, Niall spent the majority of his free time getting a head start on his project. Their topic was the metalloids of the periodic table, something Niall dreaded especially. 

After hanging out with Harry and Zayn at Harry's house,Nialle went to bed that night, still thinking about the scene from the lunchroom earlier that day. He couldn't the look of Liam's face out of his head. Just forget it.

Niall decided that he would go to Liam's house the following morning. He had a gut feeling that the atmosphere will be extremely awkward, considering that Liam will probably want to avoid any conversation with Niall that doesn't involve the dreaded elements.

Either way Niall was prepared, well he seemed like it.

 

___________

 

Niall arrived at Liam's house at around eleven that morning. He would hang out wit his actual friends, but Zayn and Harry were probably snuggling off in a bed or park bench somewhere, Those two can be so disgusting at times.

It didn't take long for Niall to find Liam's house, considering he lived in the neighborhood adjacent to his. He sucked in a hopeful breath as he stepped out of his car and made his way towards Liam's front door. The only car that was parked in the driveway was Liam's, Niall kind of wished one of his relatives were home so he could possibly avoid anymore awkward conversation.

Liam's house looked quite comfortable on the other hand, it wasn't exactly small yet it wasn't a mansion either. It was a nice two story building, and what he was guessing was Liam's room balcony jutted on the top right corner of the home.

Suddenly the front door opened, and emerged an awake Liam. He was dressed in a tee this time, a white cotton tee that extenuated his chest and biceps quite nicely.

"Oh, um, hey, Niall." Liam said, lightly jingling his car keys in his hands

"Hey. Did I come at a bad time? I could come back later if you'd like.." Niall quickly offered, pointing to his car.

"No, No, 'tis fine. I was just going to run a few quick errands though. I was just going to grab a few things, it shouldn't take longer than fifteen minutes." Liam rambled. It was another one of his habits that Niall found incredibly cute.

Niall nodded at him, unknowingly agreeing to him then letting the older boy walk to his car. It did strike odd to Niall, Liam was being a little nice to Niall, considering the awkward pool that both boys were lurking in at the moment. 

Liam peeked his head out of his car and looked at Niall. "Do you mind waiting here for a while?" Liam asked.

"Oh, um, yeah sure. Go on." Niall waved as Liam pulled out of his driveway. The blonde walked over to his own car, propping himself on the hood. After what seemed like a while, Niall pulled out his phone to dial a familiar number.

The other end sounded fumbly, like the person was moving around in their bed or something, but soon a voice appeared.

"Niall?" Harry called, voice a bit groggy.

"Hey Harry, did you just wake up?" 

"Sort of, but it's fine, what's up?" There was more fumbling on the other end.

"I'm at Liam's house."

"Are you serious?"

"Mhm," Niall picked a piece of lint off his trousers, "It's really strange though we haven't called each other any names just yet."

"You didn't insult Liam the minute you saw him? Wow, this is quite scandalous I might say."

"Indeed it is" Niall giggled, "he went to go fetch some things before we start. He said he would be back soon."

"Alright. Don't be a knob to him today okay? I doubt he, or even you, would want to receive a low grade on this." Harry said. As much as Niall hate to admit, Harry was, well right.

"I guess not." The sound of a car pulling up behind Niall came as he turned to see Liam's car turning up into the driveway. "I gotta go, I'll text you about it later."

"Don't mess it up Niall!" Harry quickly put before Niall hung up. A text appeared in his phone, b good ni xxxxx, Harry texted. He can be such a tit sometimes. Niall jumped jumped off his car, and walked up to Liam who was carrying a few bags.

"Um, do you need any help?" Niall offered.

"No, I'm fine." Liam protested, his bags would like tot his otherwise though.

"Liam you're about t-"

"I said I got it okay?" Liamm snapped. Niall already had a snarky comment to say back but quickly swallowed it back down.

"Whatever." Niall said. Liam lead him to the front door, where he unlocked it then waving Niall into the house. No one seemed to be home like Niall thought. 

Liam's house was nice, his living room on one side with the dinnig room on the other. In front of them was a staircase leading to the second floor. Liam dropped the bags by a closet door. The awkward presence was still lurking in between the two, but Niall just gripped his backpack strap more.

"So where are we going to work?" he asked.

"The television room, just down that hall here." Liam pointed another room at the back of the house. "Let me just drop these things off in my room and gather a few things don't mess anything down here while I'm gone okay?"

"I don't make any promises I can't keep." Niall said. His lips pulled into a satisfied smile as Liam rolled his eyes and ran up the stairs.

Niall walked over to the television room and jumped on the black couch. He pulled out his needed materials from his bag and placed them onto the coffee table in front of him. Not knowing what to do, he took out his phone was again to play some games he downloaded the night before. 

It was after ten minutes Niall began to question what the brunette boy was doing uptairs. He had yet to make an appearance or "Liam?" he called. No answer. Sighing he got up from the couch and made his way upstairs. Liam still hadn't said anything as Niall walked to his bedroom door, which was slightly open, and pushed the door so he could see him.

Liam was ruffling around in his desk drawers, muttering inaudible things to himself. He still didn't hear Niall come in as he continued to frantically look for something. Niall could make out a few swear words coming from him.

"Liam?" Niall staying put at the doorway.

Liam turned around, Niall didn't know why but his eyes took in Liam's body. His tee failed to cover a patch of skin, revealing a part of his fit waist out onto the open. Niall didn't realize he was staring at it long before Liam shrugged his shirt down, covering the skin like before. Niall swore he could see a small flush of pink penetrate the older boys cheeks when he looked up. Then again, he could be just seeing things.

"You were up here for a while so I just wanted to check" Liam was looking at the ground with his hands gripping his biceps. "Liam are you alright? You look a little, I don't know, off." 

"I'm fine," He turned to rummage through his desk more "I just misplaced some work I did yesterday and I can't find it and it was a pretty decent amount of work and if I lose it I can't rewrite I don't know-" Liam rambled on, his breathing got heavier. Niall's eyes grew wide when he noticed that Liam's hands were shaking in their holds and Liam began to huff out short, shuddered breaths.

Presently, Niall rushed over to Liam, grabbing his shoulders and trying to get him to look Niall in the eye. "Liam? Liam! Are you having an attack? Should I get you some water or something?" Niall quickly offered. Before Liam could reply he began to choke out sobs. tears brimming his eyes. He brought a hand to his mouth to block out any other sobs. He shakily nodded his head then pointed to a bathroom on the other side of the room.

Niall released his grip from Liam and ran into the bathroom. He grabbed the cup from the side of the sink and filled the glass up eventually brought it to Liam, who quickly gulped down water. Niall remembered that Liam was very prone to anxiety attacks. He witness some of them in their previous years and Liam had went through the same motions that he was going through now. Niall felt more nervous since it was just the two of them this time, no teachers, no nurses, no other aid besides Niall.

Luckily, his breathing came back to normal, a bit shaky, but better than last time. Niall kept an assuring hand on Liam's bicep, trying not tighten his hand on the lean muscle. No.

"Are you alright Liam?" Niall softly said.

"Get away from me." Liam quickly said, his gaze still plastered on the ground.

"What?"

"Get away from me!" Liam repeated, pushing Niall away from him. Niall stumbled back a bit, but kept his balance.

Niall paused, tilting his head to glare at Liam. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Niall argued, his eyebrows furrowing in discontent and bewilderment.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Did you not just witness the last like, three minutes or so?" Liam brought his head up to look at Niall. His eyes were a little red from the crying."Just go Niall." Liam turned around so his back was to Niall. "Just go."

What happened next occurred rather quickly. Niall grabbed Liam's shoulder and spun him back around and right before Liam could protest, Niall leaned in and crashed his lips with Liam's.

Liam's eyebrow's raised in alarm but briskly went down as his hand went to the side of Niall's waist, grabbing it needily. Niall didn't expect Liam to kiss back but when he did Niall thought his head was on rollercoaster. Liam's lips felt warm against Niall's, making Niall think what the rest of his body would feel like pressed against his own.

Niall was the one who pulled away, his hands still on Liam's shoulders. "I don't want to." he whispered, as if there were other people in the room. His eyes were staring into Liam's, his blue mixing in with deep brown.

Liam didn't notice his hand that was still grasping Niall's waist. His cheeks blushed, noticeably this time, when he slowly pulled his hand away. "Sorry about that.." Liam said and Niall didn't know if he was apologizing for his attack or the kiss.

The room was quiet and for the first time that day, the tension between the two males was anything but awkward. "Let's just get back to work yeah?" Niall put in.

"Okay." was all Liam said before brushing past Niall and walking out of the room.

Niall had a feeling he knew he was going to come across sometime, but never gave it a second thought. Now he was because well, that feeling just came and twisted Niall's insides.

Fuck.

 

___________

 

Surprisingly, both boys nearly finished their report that afternoon. Not much words were passed between the two but in a way it was tolerable. Niall couldn't get the thought of Liam's lips out of his mind. It caused him to glance over at Liam while Liam's attention was on the papers in front of him. He wished that Liam did the same when his attention was elsewhere, a boy could dream.

It was around three o'clock when Niall decided it was time to leave. He gathered his things and stood to leave. Liam walked him to the door, again neither boy saying a word as Niall walked out the door.

"I could finish the rest, it's no big deal really." Liam offered, he was leaning against the door frame.

"Would that be okay? I don't want you to do more work than you need too.." Niall said.

"It's fine. See you Niall." Liam ended before tuning back around and shutting the door. Niall turned around as well and began to walk back to his car. The wanting urge to kiss Liam again was destroying his insides apparently he just wanted to wrap his arms around Liam's neck and kiss him until his lips were all red and kiss stained.

Just as Niall was walking back to his car, he noticed that he was missing something. He checked his pockets and felt only his keys. He was missing his phone. He rummaged through his bag and found it was still missing. 

After leaving his bag in his car he walked back over to Liam's house. Right when he was going to knock, Liam opened the door.

"Oh, um, I left m-" Liam stepped right up to Niall, giving no time for him to say another word as he captured Niall's lips with his. Niall gasped against Liam's lips, his hand immediately locating Liam's broad shoulder.

"Liam, about yesterday-" Niall try to say as he pulled away.

"Shut up and get in the house." Liam commanded. Niall felt himself twitch inside his trousers. Without another word, he kissed Liam, harder this time, and wrapped his arms around his neck. Liam gripped Niall's hips and pulled him into the house and kicking the door closed. They stumbled a few times as Liam led the two of them upstairs and into his bedroom, his hands never leaving Niall's small waist. The door was already open and Liam pushed Niall back until he hit the edge of the bed, making both boys fall back onto the mattress, his lips never leaving Niall's.

Liam climbed over Niall so that he was hovering over the blonde boy. Niall spread his legs just enough for Liam to secure himself nicely. He let his hands play with the bottom of Liam's shirt then slipping them under to feel the bigger boys stomach, all muscled and firm. Niall whimpered against the kiss Liam did the same, running his calloused hand up and down Niall's flat stomach.Niall quivered under his touch, he could feel the immense heat omitting from Liam's hand.

Liam pulled up, only to grip the back of his shirt and pull it over his head and tossing the shirt onto the floor. Niall's eyes never left Liam's as he slipped his hands under Niall shirt once again, running a curious finger over his nipple.

"Take it off." Liam quietly commanded. Niall followed orders and tugged his shirt off and tossed it to the floor as well. Liam dipped back in and kissed the other boy passionately; his hand rubbed the boys thigh, sending a wave of energy up his thigh and through out the rest of his body. That was then Niall wrapped his legs around Liam's waist, pulling the boy closer to him.

Liam pulled away from this kiss and began trail to kisses down his jawline and down his neck, sucking a possibly noticeable mark onto Niall's neck, The blonde boy whimpered, he guessed Liam like it because that made him roll his clothed crotch against his. 

Niall hummed in delight at the friction, he could feel his trousers become uncomfortably tight, he needed these off. Niall's hand trailed down Liam's torso and cupped Liam's stiffening crotch, making the latter moan approvingly. Liam pressed into Niall's touch, begging for more.

"Take these off." Niall ordered. Liam then sat up and unbuttoned his jeans. He shrugged them off and flung him onto the ground along with the other discarded articles of clothing. A moan escaped Niall lips as he stared at the bulge in Liam's boxers. He desperately wanted to touch Liam, grasp him and stroke him until he's muttering Niall's name in short breaths.He also wanted feel Liam inside him, all these thoughts were making Niall's trousers even more compacted. He quickly unbutton and unzipped his trousers eventually kicking them off his legs.

Once they were off, Niall noticed Liam looking at him rather intently. His eyes wandered over the Irish boys body, like he was soaking up every inch of Niall's body. Niall felt a sudden heat rose to his cheeks, it was hard to hide since his skin was pale.

"What are you looking at?" Niall toyed, his tone quiet yet flirtatious, He He rag a hand up and down Liam's side, he was so warm.

"Something beautiful." Liam responded, his eyes finally finding Niall's. Niall's mouth opened to say something but nothing came out. So instead, he propped himself on his elbows and brought his lips to Liam's again. This kiss was more passionate than the previous ones, Liam playfully bit Niall's bottom lip then sucked on it wholey. Niall deepened the kiss, running his tongue along the seam of Liam's plump lips then proceeding to slip his tongue in.

Niall's hands grabbed Liam's sides as he flipped the two of them over so that he was on top. He situated his legs on either side of Liam, straddling his taut waist, their groins rubbing against eachother readily.

A soft hand trailed up Liam's chest. Niall let his hand linger on Liam's abs. God, is this what it feels like touching him? Niall could not have been any happier.

"Look, Liam, about yesterday, I didn't mean any of those things..." Niall began. Both his hands were making soothing rubs on Liam's stomach and he could feel Liam shudder just a little under him.

"It's alright." Liam said. Did he really say that? Liam Payne, actually forgiving him? Niall must have disrupting something in the space time continuum or something.

"Really? I did say a lot." Liam squeezed his hips again. He looked up at Liam with his deep brown saucers that could possibly put anyone in some type of trance. Niall knew because he felt a lot more calm when Liam was looking at him like this.

"We were both pissy yesterday. You were angry and you said some things, we're only human," Liam reassured. His hands were now circling the smaller boys backs, his hands moving down and gripping his bum lewdly.

Niall hummed in response as he let Liam's hand work their way with his butt. The way Liam clenched his cheeks and kneaded them gently made him want to come right then and there.

"Liam?" Niall asked,

"Hm?"

"Can I suck you off?" Niall grinned as Liam's eyes looked as though they were going to pop out of his head. 

"What? I mean, yeah, um, are you sure? I-" Liam was so out of words it was adorable. Niall lowered his aso that he was straddling Liam's knees. He quickly shrugged Liam's pants down so that his cock sprung free form the fabric. Niall eyes his cock closely, he loved how Liam was still circumcised his tip was to beautiful to cut. His penis wasn't that veiny, only a few veins pulsed up his shaft. He wrapped a hand around Liam's shaft, giving it a few generous pumps. Liam hitched in a breath and Niall stroked him obscene, he let his hand twist with each pump. Niall the dipped his head in and kitten licked Liam's tip, flicking the tip of his tongue over the slit then sucking the tip altogether.

"Fuck, Niall." Liam breathed. Niall locked eyes with Liam and smirked obscenely at him, then taking in all of Liam into his mouth. His head started to bob up and down the latter's cock. He kept a hand at the base of Liam, holding his dick in place as he took Liam in deeper.

Liam moaned a mantra of shit's and fuck's as Niall hollowed his cheeks and hummed around Liam's length. Liam voluntary bucked his hips and Niall pulled up from his cock, a small trail of saliva connecting them. Niall gave him a few more strokes, muttering a quick "Fuck my mouth" then swallowing him down once more.

Liam actually whimpered as he bucked his hips forward into Niall's mouth. Niall could tell he was close since Niall's thrusts' rhytym changed and without warning, he released his load into Niall's mouth. Niall swallowed every last drop, but sucked him throughout his orgasm. Once Liam was done, he pulled Liam out of his mouth and wiped some of the remnants of his come from his smirking lips and licked them off his fingers, staring at Liam the entire time.

"Was that any good?" Niall asked, climbing up and kissing Liam before he could respond. Liam kissed back and rolled the two of them over so that he was on top like before. Covertly, Liam slipped a hand inside Niall's boxers, making the younger boy gasp against the kiss. Lam grasped Niall firmly, pulled him out of his boxers and stroked his cock until he came all over Liam's hand.

Liam grabbed his tee from the ground, wiped the come off his hand then laying down next to Niall. The room was quiet, but it was a comfy type of silence. All Niall wanted to do was cuddle up against Liam until they both fall asleep. 

"Niall? What does, you know, this" Liam pointed between the two of them. "Mean? Just before we hated each other's guts and now we just got done getting each other off." Liam smiled at Niall. He did have a point though, he sure didn't dislike Liam anymore. 

"I guess this means that we no longer have a rivalry between us, unless, you still think I'm a brat?" Niall joked. He placed his head on Liam's chest and Liam coiled his arm around Niall shoulders.

"Yeah, but you're a sexy brat." Liam retrted, pressing his lips against Niall temple.

"Liam?"

"Yes?"

"Can, can we just stay like this? For a while at least? I feel really comfortable right now." Niall asked. He though Liam was going to leave for a second until he realized that Liam got up to close his bedroom door, (thank God no one was home) and settled back into bed with Niall. He grabbed the comforter and pulled them over their bodies and snuggled 

"Yeah, yeah we can." And that was the last thing he said before fluttering his eyes closed. Niall watched the older boy fall asleep for a few moments before falling asleep himself, his head still planted on Loam's chest and their legs tangled together.

Niall never realized how much he actually liked Liam. All these years he thought the two disgusted each other's presence but instead now they were cuddling and napping together. Niall would say this was a fucked up trail of events starting from yesterday until now, but if he did, he would lying.

 

xx


End file.
